Spending Christmas at The Greene
by CodeName-M.e
Summary: Completely AU! Maggie and Beth are hosting Christmas at the Greene's Farm with their father blessing but like all Family/Friends gathering nothing is sacred. This story has almost all the characters with a few mentions and cameos.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Day before Christmas Eve**_

Maggie woke up with a smile on her face and a skip in her feet, two days until Christmas and Glenn's on his way, well,_everyone_ are on their way to spend Christmas on the Greene farm this year. A month ago when she had asks it took a lot of coaxing but when Daddy finally relents she's been on cloud nine since then. When Beth found out she figures if Glenn is spending Christmas with them then Jimmy should too. With their daddy Herschel's back to the wall he couldn't say no. From there Maggie though it would be a great idea to invite the Grimes family as well and Beth threw in Shane and the Dixon brothers and Maggie with Michonne, Tyrese and Sasha too. Within the hour they had manage to invite everyone to the Greene Farm for Christmas.

Maggie could her Beth sing "Pretty Paper" putting a twist on it and it put an even bigger smile on her face. She turns on the hot rollers, humming along to the tune while she brushes her teeth and taking care in her dress.

With the rollers still in her hair, Maggie makes her way down the stair towards the kitchen but stops to look at the tree. It gave her this warm and sentimental feeling.

The house phone rang and Beth was already hollering on how she would get it.

"I GOT IT, I GOT IT!"

Hello Mama, Merry Christmas." She says to the picture on the fridge door, touching it affectionately.

She grabs an orange from the fridge and let the door to the fridge close on its own.

The house phone rang again and Maggie reaches for it.

"I GOT IT, I GOT IT!" Beth shouts from upstairs.

Maggie shakes her head and let the phone go. She looks outside the kitchen window and looks out at all the white, another set of fresh snow had fell the night before and she could see Patricia and Otis nicely bundle up, Maggie watches on as Patricia direct Otis, her husband and the Greene ranch foreman, with the set of lights. They must have arrived a few hours earlier; having lived just nearby it was a very short walk. They were at the farm taking care of last minute preparation before they set off to visit Patricia family for Christmas.

"Woman can I do this or do you want to do it."

"Ottie, I am only trying to help, you can't just put the lights on the shrubs, push them inside as well."

He says something under his breath but does what he's told.

Patricia looks up and Maggie waves, she waves back.

Maggie drops the peel in the compost, grabs her coat and gloves and walks out the front door and puts them on quickly, she pops an orange in her mouth as she sits down on the porch railing. She could make out her father by the chicken coop and waves, he waves back. She hears the sliding door opens and closes behind her.

Without turning Maggie asks Beth who was on the phone.

"It was Dale; he called from his vacation home in Florida wishing us all a Merry Christmas." Beth said.

"And the second?" Maggie asks but turns around to look at Beth when she didn't get a response.

Maggie watches Beth sulks and mentally guess it may just be Jimmy.

"Jimmy?"

Beth nods, "He's not coming, he decides to stay and spend Christmas with a few friends on campus."

Maggie reach out her hand offering her sister an orange, "Want something inspirational or sisterly?"

Beth sits leans on the railing, takes a piece of orange from her and shook her head, "Neither."

Maggie is surprise and hurt but brush it off, "Really?"

"Yeah, really, all he's been thinking about is getting me to have sex with him. It was great in the beginning… It's still great but they're other things besides sex."

Wow this is a lot for Maggie to take in, she suspect Beth wasn't a virgin but she never thought her baby sis would just come out and openly says she's not.

"And you still don't want any advice."

Beth is silent for a moment, "Maybe later." She stood up with a huge grin on her face, Hey you want to see our costumes for the song and dance number we're doing tomorrow night after Christmas Eve dinner?"

"Do I? I'm surprise you didn't even want me to help."

'_**The Dixon Bros'**_

Merle had just picked Daryl up, they both had finished work that morning but Daryl the more tired of the too, taking an extra shift at Jims Auto Body Shop so he didn't have to work on Christmas Eve and Day. With Merle in the driver's seat he glances at Daryl before facing the road again. "You sure they invited me baby brother and not just you?"

Daryl took the last drag from the cigarette in his hand and snubs it out in the truck's ashtray which was nearly full.

"Tell you what Merle, when we get there just go ask Beth. Now leave me alone, wake me up when we are there."

Daryl does his best to get as comfortable and closes his eyes.

Merle chuckles, "Okay baby brother."

Daryl open his eyes again, "Hey did you pick up the Christmas holly from Jacqui flower shop?"

Merle nods his head, "Yeah and she nearly bit my head off too, telling me I'm carrying the wreath all wrong."

Daryl chuckles not saying a word soon he drifts off to sleep.

'_**The Grimes'**_

Lori in the final trimester of her pregnancy is sitting comfortable in the car. Rick is by the front door, waiting for Carl, "Ten seconds before we leave Carl."

Carl leans over the landing, "Dad I can't find my comics."

"That's because it's in the car already."

"Oh right" he says taking the stair two at a time and stands in next to his dad.

"I wonder if Shane and Michonne will be there."

"I don't know but Hershel did say that they were both invited." Rick said and he motions his son outside, he locks the door and they walks toward the car, Carl stops and grabs a handful of snows and throws it at his dad, a direct hit to his chest and begins to laughs.

"Oh yeah!" Rick scopes up some himself and throws it at Carl, hitting him directly in the face.

From the warmness of the SUV Lori watches them both from for a moment before pushing on the button of her window, "Hey, come on we got to go if we don't want to get stuck in traffic."

They both drop the snow from their hands; Carl picks up the Christmas holly wreath his mom made the night before and walks in stride with his dad towards the SUV.

"Next time Dad." Lori hears her son laughs as he get in the holly next to him. Rick just smiles as goes around to the driver's side.

Lori cell phone chimes and she pulls it out from the pocket of her purse. It's another text from Shane asking her if she told Rick yet. She frowns at the text and quickly types back a no then delete the message. They then made the short trip over to Carol new place to pick up Carol and Sophia up and then for gas and by sheer coincidence Shane had pulled in himself to get gas too. Shane had Andrea in the passenger side and her sister Amy in the backseat. Small talk were exchange before they got back in there vehicles and heads towards the interstate.

'_**Michonne gives Glenn a ride'**_

Glenn walks the stretch of road heading towards to the Greene property line, what a perfect day for his car to break down and frowns. He scowls and gives the finger to the silver Mercedes Benz that drove on by sending snow all over.

"This is just GREAT!" He shouts at the car, brushes the snow off his winter coat. He looks up to see the car stop then reverses.

With the window down Michonne stuck her head out and waves.

"Hey Glenn, I'm really sorry about that." Michonne shouts, "Hurry up and get in, it's flipping cold."

"No shit Sherlock." Glenn said as he takes off his backpack and run around to the passenger side and gets in. He glances over his shoulder and smile at Andre in his booster seat, "Hey there little man."

"Hey."Andre said and focuses his attention back to his toys in his lap.

Glenn turns to face Michonne, "Mike's not coming?"

Michonne looks to the road and says nothing.

Oh no, I really hope I didn't say anything Glenn thought as he looks out the window then to the music that were playing softly from the speakers to the car.

"Hey, is that country you're playing?"

Michonne laughs, "Yes but only a few on the iPod. Rick dropped a box of cd to the firm a while back and Andrea took it upon herself to play them."

"Any idea who's singing now?" he asks.

She shrugs her shoulder, "Rascal Flatts, they have a really nice voice don't they."

Glenn wasn't sure if she was asking him or not but he said yes.

Michonne is such a mystery anyway, moving in with her law team a good two years ago and begins to disrupt the lives of everyone around her; he doesn't mind it at all. It was her who brought it to his attention how the older Greene daughter has her eyes on him and then pushing Shane in asking Andrea out on a date. Disruptive, maybe but he was not complaining. He watches the road ahead in silence making out the familiar peak of the Greene home ahead, Michonne pulls up next to the Dixon brothers' truck and they both got out.

"Hey Glenn, would you get the holly wreath out the trunk of the car for me so I can get Andre?"

"Sure." He said.

Michonne throws the key over to him and he caught it.

Opening the truck, "Please tell me you didn't make this?"

"Why, what's wrong with it, what happen to it?" Michonne had just help Andre with his mittens on, and then help him get out of the car.

Glenn pulls it out, "Nothing, it's beautiful."

Michonne frowns "Are you implying I have no taste."

He laughs, "No, You're no Martha Stewart."

"I picked it up over at Jacqui's; already knew why I was there."

They both walk the steps to the Greene house and Michonne rings the bell. Beth and Maggie with reindeer ears on open the door, "Happy Holidays! Come on it!"

'_**The Secret that everyone knows about'**_

The last to arrive were not the Grime Family but Tyrese, Karen and his fashionably late sister Sasha. He called her the minute he had picked Karen up letting her know that were about ten minutes away and to be ready. Sasha promise but he could her speaking to her neighbor in the background too. On their way to Sasha's place, Tyrese stop to help a family of three fix their flat tire, a really nice man in an eye patch. Karen had call Sasha let her know what was up, said she was ready and waiting. Tyrese and Karen wave the family off.

"Nice meeting you Phillip." Karen said

The guy turns around and wave and gets back in his car.

Once pulling up to Sasha townhome, he honks its horn and low and behold there she was, out the door waving, carrying her mini Christmas tree, all decked on in holly and ribbon in one and rolling her overnight bag in the other. Tyrese asks if she need a hand but Sasha shook her head.

"Where's your tree?" Sasha asks once getting in the car. "Did you forget it?"

Tyrese and Karen both shook their heads, "No, it's in the back." She said

"It's real nice of Herschel to open his home up for Christmas." said Karen

Tyrese chuckle, "I was told by Andrea that it was all Maggie and Beth."

Karen shakes in head, "You know it's going to be crazy for the next two days."

Sasha laughs, "It's truly not a family, or friends gathering if something does not happen. You know Shane is bringing Andrea. So this should be interesting."

Tyrese looks in the interior rear view mirror and eyes Sasha while Karen asks, "No, when did all that happen?"

Sasha saw his '_don't say anything'_ look but she ignores it, it's just the three of them in the car; she shrugs her shoulder and continues, "Its Michonne idea, besides best friend shouldn't encroach on a married woman what is Shane thinking anyway."

Tyrese hate to gossip but he can't help but be surprise over the whole thing, how could Rick not know what was going on behind closed doors in his own home, he chose to tune them out, let them gossip among themselves.

They had arrived and park next to the Grimes SUV and they each got out. He being the last after getting both his and Karen mini tree out from the back and closes the door to the van, locking it. Daryl, all nice and clean from his shower had just stepped outside to smoke but lean back in to let everyone know that Tyrese has arrived with Sasha and Karen.

Maggie greets them at the door, taking one of the trees from his hand and replacing it with a glass of egg-nog.

"Take you tree to the kitchen Tyrese." Maggie said

Beth's hands two glasses to Sasha and Karen. Tyrese takes a sip as he walks to the kitchen, "Wow this is good." Shifting his tree from one hand to another and takes a bigger sip.

Once everyone had exchange greetings and happy holidays Maggie and Beth pulls out a poster board showing the bedroom arraignments for everyone. It seems everyone were content with the list.

Karen turns around and faces Sasha, "This should be interesting." The ladies both smile as they both took a sip from there glass and glance over at Shane and Lori but no one notice the glances between Rick and Michonne.

They all sat down at the long table for dinner, everyone in a good mood enjoying great company.

"Join hands everyone." said Herschel. _"Heavenly Father, we thank you for the many ways you have brought us here together again. Let us be grateful, thankful for all who have gathered around this table, For Maggie and Bethie for planning and putting this bountiful feast before us. We ask you to bless us, the food and to bless all those we love who are unable to spend Christmas with us, Amen_."

"Amen!" They all said in unison. Merle then stood up to give a toast, Daryl object but Carol quiet him. Merle raises his can of beer and they all follow with glasses in the air.

"Good Company, Good People." said Merle.

Short and sweet Daryl thought and clink his beer can to Lori's glass of water then to Sasha wine glass, "Good Company, Good People." She said and they both smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

_Happy Holidays, Happy Hanukah, Merry Kwanzaa and Merry Christmas! !_

_Forgive me for the grammatical errors, run-ons and other issues with this chapter. The inspiration for this chapter came from the song the story is named and my husband cousins, they had put on a show for us last night after Christmas dinner – it was good._

_Also I don't own nor am I affiliated with TWD – I just love their characters._

_Let me know what you think. Enjoy- _**CodeName-M.e**

_**Christmas Eve **_

'_**Last Christmas'**_

Rick has a really bad hangover, even worse, waking up with a stiff neck and sore back from sleeping on the floor. His son caught him like that, knocking then enters the room. Rick looks quickly at the bed but Lori is still out. He places his finger to his lips to silence Carl; grab a t-shirt from his open bag and ushers Carl out quietly from the room.

"What's the deal Dad?" Carl asks

Rick place his hand to his brow and rub it gently, "The deal is for me to find something to nurse this headache first."

"And putting that shirt on too Rick." Hershel said as he walk pass them both. "I can't have the women in the house swooning over your bare chest."

Rick smile just a bit before putting his shirt on.

'But drunken sex is the best sex.' A clear voice said, it came from above them, the attic. Both Rick and Carl looks up, that sounds like Amy, Rick thought and frown slightly. They both knew that Amy, Carol, Sophia, Michonne and Sasha were sleeping in the attic. It was set up really nicely, not musty or dark at all but cheery and bright and full of lace, too girly for his taste when he had taken a peak at it last night while he was looking for Michonne. Rick motion Carl in the same direction Hershel had went, down the stairs.

A breakfast buffet was set up on the kitchen table; bagels, muffin and Danishes on one side, eggs, sausage and bacon on the other and a large bowl of slice peaches in the center. The spread looks really good, but Rick wasn't hungry. At the dining room table sat Daryl, Tyrese and Karen; the three with glasses of water in their hand, Andrea, Hershel and Sophia with their bowls of fruit, Beth eating a Danish and Merle with a big plate in front of him.

Christ how can he eat when he had more drinks than any of them last night thought Rick.

Sophia looks up and smiles at Carl.

"Hi Carl, you can sit next to me if you like." She said. Carl blushes and was only able to nod his head in response.

"Does anyone know where the aspirin is?" Rick asks. Daryl grunts something inaudible and throws the bottle in his direction.

"Thanks." He said. Rick opens it and had taken two out, he then close it and places it next to Daryl. He got himself a glass from the cupboard and pours himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table. Rick pops the pills and takes a huge gulp. Remembering his manners, Rick then rise the glass out and places it in the dishwater.

He watches Carl grab some bacon and eggs and had sat between Beth and Sophia. No one said a word, just eating or drinking in silence.

"That was some evening." Tyrese said.

Beth giggle, "It sure was, I must admit Rick and Daryl rendition of _Last Christmas_ was…Bearable."

The room erupts in laughter, Karen chuckle and watch Tyrese as he does his best not to laugh. Daryl groan groans again and places his head on the table. Carl turn to face his dad with surprise, "When did you guys sing?"

Ah hell! I thought that was a dream Rick thought.

Rick shook his head, "I have no idea what any of you are talking about."

"It was like right after you and mom had gone off to bed Carl." Michonne said as she and Andre walk in the room.

"Come here lil man."Beth said with her arm outstretch and Michonne guide him over.

Merle was laughing even louder "Bearable? Woo wee." Merle shakes his head, "What a number you gave the ladies. The way they were catcalling like that, should have pass your sheriff hat around Rick, you and little brother over there could have went home with an extra Christmas gift."

Michonne walk over to the breakfast table and grab a bowl and spoons some fruit in, she turns and smirk at Rick it, "I'd pay top dollars, for what you did, what was that you did again...Gyrate on the banister."

Rick face turns a bright shade of red in embarrassment, "Shit, not me! That was all Daryl"

With his head still on the table Daryl groans again and the room laughs even more.

"Hey, I thought you said you couldn't remember." Carl shouts over the noises as he takes another bit from his bacon.

Rick rubs the back of his neck, "I really can't remember. What else you put in that eggnog?"

"Egg nog! Ha, you'd moved up, to good ole whiskey shots. I had quite a few and I remember everything." Merle said with his brow raise.

"Well then…I'll just go on up and take that shower then." Rick said

As Rick makes a hasty exit more laughter from around the table as Merle continues to tease Daryl.

'_**More Last Christmas'**_

Later on in the day Sasha slips on her snow boots then put her coat on then walks out the front door, taking in the fresh air and its beauty and smile. She loves the cold county air as she makes her way around the porch. She sees Daryl in the corner, smoking.

"Hey Daryl, take a walk with me."

"Nope." He said as he exhales.

Sasha reaches inside her coat pockets for her gloves and slips them on, "Why not? It's nice out."

Daryl looks at her, "its cold out."

"The fresh, cold air would do you some good."

Daryl puts his cigarette out and got up from the chair, "Still not interested."

Sasha step back a little but not enough to give him room to move, she has no idea why she want Daryl to take a walk with her, he doesn't make much of a conversation. Just sit there and say as little or none at all. "Just take a walk, with me Daryl."

"Not gonna give up are you?"

Shaking her head Sasha gives him one of her best cheesy grin, "Nope."

Daryl sighs, "Fine, lead the way."

The snow untouched all white and beautiful, where they walk, the soft creaking noise under their shoes and in the silence Sasha surprisingly had nothing to say and wasn't expecting Daryl to say anything either. Daryl had on a jacket over his long sleeve and his hands shove in his jean pocket. They stare straight ahead taking comfort on this walk. Daryl then stops her and asks, "Was I really that drunk last night?"

Sasha tries really hard not to laugh; she bites her lower lip in hopes of containing herself, "Yes you were, you both were. So cute too, you had taken down the mistletoe from the living room and went around and gave everyone a kiss."

Daryl frowns at this, "On the lips?"

Sasha wanted to say yes just to tease him, a little, "No, on the cheek and a real shame too. I wouldn't mind getting a kiss from you." Sasha wonders if what she said was her being too bold, she hope not, Daryl is cute. A kiss from him for the holidays wouldn't be so bad.

Daryl said nothing but looks back to the farm, "We should head back."

They walk back in silence and as an afterthought she began to hum _'Last Christmas.'_ She stops him a few feet from the front door she had her hand on his arm.

She stares into his dark blue eyes, "The next time I'm standing under the mistletoe, don't think about it. Just kiss me Daryl." Sasha let him arm go and breathe in deeply with an exhales she smiles as she looks up to the sky. "Fresh air, despite the cold is still good, thank you for coming with me."

Sasha didn't wait for a response from Daryl, she left him there. She waves to Merle, whose brow was raised, on her way inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

_Hello fans and followers, *high five*! _

_I think maybe two more chapters; I would really like to finish this before New Year's Eve as we'll be traveling. Another shout out for reviewing __**Prettyprincess45, Alex311, Siancore and kimyso **__– thank you, seriously, thank you! _

_So the song and dance number, it was a tossup between 'Santa Baby' and 'All I Want for Christmas' love both songs and a very hard decision so, I did an 'eeny meeny miny moe.'_

_I don't own nor am I affiliated with TWD – nor the Christmas song in the story._

_Forgive me for the grammatical errors, tenses, run-ons and other issues with this chapter._

_Let me know what you think. Enjoy- _**CodeName-M.e**

'_**After Dinner'**_

While everyone, almost everyone chip in to help clear the dishes in the Greene house Herschel with his chest board in hand motion to Merle so he could see it.

"You're going down." Merle says to Herschel.

Shane scoffs softly, "what the hell is going on here. Merle? Playing chest, that's crazy he says to himself as he watch them set up in the living room. He watches Carl play a game of checkers with Sophia. Then looks up to see Rick leave the room, Shane been itching to speak with Rick since they arrive, tell him the truth, everything about him and Lori but he just couldn't do it. He looks around the room and let his eyes rest on Lori, she had this look on her face, almost peaceful as she rubs her pregnant belly, God she is so beautiful, he's tempted to just walk up to her and kiss me.

Shane looks around the room "Where is that damn mistletoe?"

He heard someone giggle behind him, "Oh Shane? I didn't know you had wanted to give me a kiss?"

Shane groans inwardly and turns around and gave Carol one his best smiles, "Well I don't know, I can't seem to find mistletoe?" Shane raises a brow and smirks, "Do you want to be swept off your feet?"

"It just so happens," Carol lifts up her hand, "I have one right here. Found it on the kitchen counter."

Shane adjusts the collar to his dress shirt, "Are you ready for this because it's going to happen."

Carol had a teasing smile on her face as she raise the flower above her head, "I'm waiting."

Shane leans in and holds Carol face with both hands and softly plant one on her right cheek.

"I feel…So faint, oh Shane!" Carol exclaim in a teasing sing song voice.

The room burst into laughter.

Andrea takes a hold of Shane arm, "Come on lover boy."

She had notice Shane looking at Lori and was slightly annoyed by it all. Something didn't feel right with those two for quite some time. Something was also wrong with Rick and Lori too; they barely spoke to one another even in Greene home as well. She even mentioned it to Shane with him shrugging it off as a lovers' quarrel. That wasn't enough of a response for Andrea, Shane then promise to talk to Rick about it but that's been weeks ago.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Shane asks Andrea as they all walk out the living room.

They had reached their bedroom door.

"Oh, just a bit of fun Shane. You look so serious so Carol wanted to loosen you up."

"I can think of plenty things to loosen me up."

Taking the hint Andrea pause, her back to the door as she takes a hold of his shirt, "You know, Maggie has directed everyone to all meet in the Barn in two hour." Shane reach behind her to open it, "Don't say another word." He said and gently pushes her in.

Rick must be on a mission, as she listens to the hard sound of his heel on the porch floor. Michonne frown and pull her coat tightly around her dress as he stops a few inches from her. He's frowns and doesn't say a word.

Not looking at him but at the massive tree she greets him, "Hello Rick."

Rick ignores the greeting, "You're a hard woman to find."

She sighs, "Am I?"

"Yes, been looking for you last night and I tried speaking to you before we sat down to dinner too and then next thing I know, you…Vanished."

Michonne chuckles, "vanish?" She reach for the snifter glass on the porch railing and place it to her lip and takes a sip. "Sure, if you want to call it that. I am trying to avoid you."

Rick moves closer to her and watches her take a step back, "You're avoiding me?"

Nodding her head she takes another sip. "Remember, be on your best behavior Michonne." Doing her best to mock him as she reminds them both of the conversation they had a week ago in her office.

Rick sighs in frustration.

"So that's what I am doing, being on my best behavior and you should too, pretend this don't exist."

Pretending intimate moments and stolen kisses for months never happen is a lot of work. Even in this moment being serious, Rick oozes sexy with a capital S in every way possible. From his thick wavy dark brown hair, that was in need of a haircut all the way down to the tip of his boots and that frustrates her the most. What she really want to do that very moment was to have him wrap his arm around her

Rick took another step towards her only to have her take another step back, he frowns. "Would you stop doing that?"

"Stop doing what Rick? This?" She step back again, "Or this" and took another step back.

Rick shakes his head and marches up to her and pulls the glass from her hand and finish the rest for her. He pulls her to him, looking intensely in her eyes, "Yes, I did say we must be on our best behavior but you are too beautiful to be ignored."

Her heart beating a mile a minute, Michonne closes her and inhale deeply before exhaling. She opens them and whispers softly, "What do you want from me Rick?"

His fingers reaches up and caress her cheeks, his face inches from her, "I want you Michonne, I always want you." He kisses her.

'_**Christmas pageant'**_

One by one they met at the barn; decorated with Christmas lights, and the wreaths and mini Christmas trees they had arrive with the day before yesterday. Heaters were place around the barn for warmth; bales of hay were place around a small stage set up towards the back of the barn for seating. Andrea took it all in, and smile with excitement. Daryl, Merle and Tyrese were at the desert table filling their plate with mini treats. She may as well take a peek at it.

"Grab a seat for us, going to check out the dessert." She said to Shane and made her way to the table.

"Maggie and Beth sure have out down themselves." Tyrese said

Andrea nod then glances over the choices of assortment of teas or hot chocolate. Pouring hot water in her cup and picking up a peppermint tea bag and made some hot chocolate for Shane.

"Five minutes till curtain call!" Carol bellows out as she hands out a green and red card.

She takes the card and glance over it, a mini program. Along with two sugar cookies all decorated in red sprinkles and may her way over to where Shane was seating, next to Lori with Rick to her left. Amy a part of the festivities at the front had wave to Andrea, she waves back and sat down.

Hershel made his way to a makeshift podium and spoke out to the small crowd, "Now I know some of you aren't Christians or what not so if you don't want to be here for the first half, it would really hurt my girls feeling if you leave, but if you want to leave, you may."

No one left

"Great." He says and pulls out a set of index card front his back pocket; "This is the story of the first Christmas - the night Jesus was born. We all celebrate this, to remember the hope and joy this baby brought to the world on that extraordinary night in Bethlehem."

They watch as Glenn and Maggie in costume walk up to the stage and sat down. Amy and Karen soon follow dressed all in white with wings straps to their shoulders and they took turn speaking to Glenn playing the role of Joseph and Maggie the role of Mary

Merle leans over to Daryl, "Amy sure is one hot number."

Sasha with her coat still on and Tyrese sitting on a bale behind them, Daryl worried they heard Merle sloppy attempt of a whisper and nudges him off of him, "Shush man."

Facing to the stage again he watches the pageant in silence. Sophia, Carl and Beth playing the role of the three wise men, Hershel and Carol took turns as narrators also helped out with props as well. It turns out really well and claps with everyone else. After the show Merle stood off to the side, he could not wait for the song and dance part of the show , taking a quick swig from his decanter then caps it back on as he sat down again. He watches everyone around him, Hershel in a conversation with Maggie, Beth, Rick and Glen. Beth saw him and motions him over but Merle shook his head he rather observe everyone. First with Daryl off in the corner of the barn talking to Sasha away from everyone else, that's more times than many today and wonders if his baby brother has a thing for her. Seriously not his cup of tea or whatever the hell you call it but Andrea sure was, she stood next to Shane and Tyrese, laughing at something Tyrese said. Merle licks his lips as he thought about the things he would like to do to her and smiles to himself, he should call Jessie; his favorite piece of ass later let her know when they head back home and get some have her dress up in something festive too.

'_**Song and Dance'**_

"Five minutes till curtain call!" Beth said to everyone as she and Karen made their way to the stage to join Maggie, Sasha and Michonne. They were all dress identically, in a red dress with a white trim, a Santa's hat and red boots. They stood there for a moment waiting for the song intro to begin.

Beth first hums and then sang out the first two stanzas really soft and low.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree.<em>

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you, you yeah._

She picks up the pace and they all join in, clapping their hands and give a little shoulder actions.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree.<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day.<em>

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby._

They then form a line, wrapping their arms around each other as they sang in unison.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe.<em>

_I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click.<em>

Damn, she looks hot, maybe I will find that mistletoe and kiss her, on the lips, Daryl thought as he watch Sasha.

This got Merle going and it was worth the wait, taking in all the red and white, the sweet, sweet, extremely hot outfits and stood up and sang along with them, not caring if he makes a damn fool of himself. That is fine by Tyrese and Glenn they are standing up too singing along just as badly.

Sophia want to know what the big deal is, Hershel chuckle and shrugs his shoulder, Carol leans over and tells her she'll understand when she is older. Carl knows and stares on at Beth, and staring at legs in red boots.

Beth broke away from the line and stood out further from them and sways to the music and sings as they hum behind her.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you,<br>You Baby._

_Oh, all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air.<em>

Beth moves back in the line again, arms wrapped around each other as they sang in unison.

_And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<em>

Rick stood up too; he couldn't take his eyes off Michonne looking sinfully in her outfit. Lori sitting next to him looks up at him and scowls. She wants to say something to him 'like, 'stop being so obvious especially next to me.'

Shane had resort to whistling next to Andrea and Amy laughs and claps, enjoying the show.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door.<em>

_Oh, I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You, You baby._

The music end and Beth went acapella, all soft and low, she laughs along with everyone on the stage as she finishes the song.

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
>All I want for Christmas is you, baby<br>_

"Maggie turns to face Beth, "Amazing!"

They all applaud, Sasha winks at Daryl, Michonne smirks at Rick to Lori chagrin. Shane's whistle and howls, Tyrese, Glenn and Merle shouting bravo, encore. They stood back all smiles, bowing and thank them all.


End file.
